


I.M birthday

by JoeKyun



Category: Monbebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeKyun/pseuds/JoeKyun
Summary: How will Monsta X celebrate I.M birthday after onw year of being together?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I.M birthday

25 January 2016.  
I.M woke up feeling tired from last days filming.  
They had shot an episode of Monsta X Right Now. Little did they know that the show would be loved by every fan out there.  
He had laughed so much but also gave his best in everything.  
The truth is that he would kind of feel the pressure to be funny, and sometimes to even fake some smiles.  
He could not let the story of him being seen as a "new unwanted member" again. That hurt and left some scars.  
But the good thing is, that they were slowly healing. He could barely feel them.  
He often forgot about it and sometimes he would even tease the other members about it.  
He was showing his true self more and more with every smile. And if felt so great.

They had no schedule for the next three days. He slept more than he usually did and his eyes were thankful.  
Te clock said 10:36 and he saw that his roommates were already up. He wondered if he slept more than he should've.  
He got up rubbing his eyes and yawning, and running his hand on his hair and thinking,  
"Damn i need a shower."  
He could hear the other guys outside. Even if they tried to keep a low voice for the ones who were sleeping,  
they'd still be loud enough. I.M smiled and opened the door to walk in the wooden floor and see the sitting room where all the boys were.  
"Good morning sunshine." Said Jooheon in English and everyone followed in morning greetings.  
"Morning guys. Whats with the nice smell?"  
"Kihyun and Minhyuk is cooking something they saw on internet. I don't know where they get this inspiration seriously." Hyngwon said.  
"Well that's good to hear. No more instant food for once. Does anyone need to use the bathroom because I wanted to shower."  
"No we good." Wonho said.  
"Wait. It's me. I am glad you are going to perfume the bathroom later since i am going for the number two."  
"Not even shampoo smell will be enough hyung." Kihyun said and they all laughed.

In the shower I.M thought about his birthday. He had been thinking of it since a week ago or so. Not too much, just enough.  
Enough to put some importance into his own birthday. He was thankful, he was actually looking forward ti it and this itself made him smile.  
"Why are you so happy Changkyun?" He asked himself. But he knew. He had fans. He had the members. He had another family that cared about him.  
So much more love that he received since last year. Indeed, after the rain, the rainbow shows up.  
He could not wait for tomorrow.

~>.<~

"We need to be at the company."  
"Are you serious?"  
I.M thought Jooheon was kidding.  
"Where are the three free days?" Kihyun asked.  
"Not for you guys. Me and I.M need to be in the studio. Something came up with the new album tracks."  
"Seriously? Only us?"  
"ESBEE has a beat for us, and he can only be there this weekend. We need to meet him these two days. We will still have one free day right?"  
"I guess so. What time should we leave?"  
"Right now"  
"Oh come on!"

He wanted to ask them is this was a plan for his birthday but he remembered how ESBEE told him before about this beat.  
He just thought this could wait a few more days.

Long story short, yes it was a plan for his birthday. The guys were so busy that they did not buy presents for him.  
So in the morning they all woke up early, made their amazing plan and decided to leave Jooheon with I.M for the day.

"Yo what are we going to buy him?" Wonho asked.  
"I am going to buy him a new pair of shoes. Nike. The ones he liked that day on the shop." Shownu said.  
"How did you remember?" Kihyun was surprised. "And i am going to buy him a black hoodie then to match those.  
You know, a hoodie for a rapper is always a good gift."  
"Smart, smart." Wonhosaid. "I will just go with a watch. I know he doesn't use it much but i can borrow it from him later."  
"That is so you Wonho. But guys, how is an airport bag for a gift?"  
"I think that's great Hyungwon. Maybe buy a kaychain with that too." Kihyun added. Always with the details.  
"I know just what he needs.' Minhyuk replied. "An electric toothbrush."  
"Seriously?"  
"He liked it when he saw mine but that cheap man doesn't buy it. What is he saving for anyway?"

~*~

"Will my savings be enough to treat the boys tho?"  
I.M asked himself while laying down to sleep.  
His roommates came there too after a while.  
"Tiring day?" Minhyuk asked.  
"Kinda. What were you guys up to."  
"We all went to visit our parents. We came back not long before you guys did."  
"How was your family?"  
"Dambi was sick. That puppy likes to go for walks every day, even if it is cold outside."  
"Why do you keep calling him a puppy when he is old?"  
"He will always be my baby puppy Changkyun."  
"As you say hyung. Goodnight."

It was 00.00.  
"Will they sing now? Will they remember? How can they forget?" He kept thinking till late and after an half an hour,  
he slept. A part of him believed they would just sing in the morning. A part of him thought they were too busy to remember.  
But why think as a kid? He was a grown man. These stuff did not mean anything. Especially when they were busy men who did not  
have time to even breathe.  
In other birthdays, they would stay up till at least 1 am after wishing happy birthday and seeing fans wishes online,  
except for Minhyuk's day. They were all too tired from practicing.  
It was like that time too. Yeah. They were just too tired. It was okay.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Well guess what.  
It was 1:26 AM when they woke him up singing happy birthday.  
They had a small cake that they and bought and had successfully managed to hide.  
"Happy birthday to Changkyunnie! Happy birthday to you~ "  
"We waited till 1:26 since it is your birth hour. It was Wonho's idea." Minhyuk said.  
"Blow the candles and make a wish!" Jooheon said excited.  
I.M was almost crying. His eyes were filled with tears but if the guys asked, he would say it was because  
he was sleepy. He wished for them all. For Monsta X to be successful and loved by many people.  
He blew the candles and then they went all to the living room and ate that delicious cake.

"Look what we bought for you!" Minhyuk said. "Remember my electric toothbrush? Here is a brand new one for you.  
Also also i bought this shirt with flower pattern since the other could not leave me gift only that thing."  
"Of course we could not. It is his birthday. The gift must be nice." Kihyun said. "Now  
look at this hoodie. Isn't it great?"  
"I love them all actually."  
"I bought you a watch! It is a not a Rolex but maybe next time."  
"It's okay Wonho hyung. This looks expensive too."  
"It was..." Wonho whispered and backed a little.  
"A bag? Guys how did you know?"  
"I knew. These did not. To be honest i put my stuff in other guys luggage but never to you since your was small and already full."  
"Thank you a lot."  
"And your bro got you these headphones. Don't you love them? So we can record awesome songs together."  
"And I got you a brown coat. I hope you like it."  
"I love it. But let me try it on. Hopefully it isn't too long for me."

It was perfect. Not only the coat size but the whole thing. He was so touched.  
"I thought you forgot."  
"Dude sorry to be this realistic but fans would never let us forget a birthday." Minhyuk replied.  
They all laughed.  
"We told ESBEE to help us with our plan. So we could buy presents. We've been busy right?" Jooheon said.  
"I knew it! I mean i thought you would do something like this. But then when we seriously worked on the studio,  
i started doubting. "  
"This is your first birthday with us. We wanted it to be something special. That's why we brainstormed and found a plan, gifts,  
waking you at 1:26 and scheduled a whole day with fun stuff!" Minhyuk sounded excited.  
'We are going in karaoke, and in paintball, and in a nice restaurant to eat some good stuff." Shownu said.  
"Oh and by the way, i will treat you in the restaurant. I've been saving."  
"Don't be silly. It is our treat." Kihyun said. "You are our little maknae!"

They stayed till 4AM and enjoyed the day at maximum. I.M felt so good. He felt a family.  
These guys were his new brothers and he could not have asked for more.  
He maybe let some tears out. Ok, a lot. It had been at least two years since he celebrated his birthday with this many people.  
And they were the best ones to spend the day with.

He felt Home. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Made because of a request~  
> Hope you like it !


End file.
